


Bon Appétit

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Cannibalism Play, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Chubby Akaashi Keiji, Chubby Miya Osamu, Disturbing Themes, Eating Disorders, Español | Spanish, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, Post-Timeskip, Vorarefilia, Vore, Voyeurism, Weight Gain, feederism, past Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: La pasión de Osamu por la comida adquiere tintes patológicos cuando encuentra en Akaashi el cómplice y amante perfecto.[TEMAS SENSIBLES (Vore, feeding kink etc...), leer con precaución]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Bon Appétit

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aviso importante!  
> Este fic contiene temáticas sensibles no aptas para menores. Leed las advertencias, por favor. Puede parecer que no, pero adoro el OsaAka.  
> Advertencias: Vorarefilia, desorden alimenticio, feederism, food kink, fat kink, mouth play, smut, manipulación, dominación/sumisión, odaxelgania, yaoi.  
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu‼ pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no me lucro haciendo esto.

Bon Appétit.

Lo observa. Apenas necesita prestar atención a lo que hace. Sus dedos ya saben moldear el arroz húmedo sin tener que tener los ojos puestos en él. Lo que tiene delante es mucho más interesante. Exquisito. Osamu está detrás de la barra y a unos metros Akaashi Keiji disfruta de sus _onigiris_. Hechos con sus propias manos.

Es hora de trabajo y no puede acompañarlo como le gustaría, aunque en la distancia obtiene más de lo que hubiera deseado, pues le permite contemplarle con y sin disimulo, con coartada. Ambos saben que no es casualidad que Akaashi lleve varias semanas acudiendo con regularidad, así que se puede permitir recrearse la vista un poquito sin que se sienta demasiado atrevido cuando le sorprende mirándolo.

Akaashi es educado. Muy educado. Tanto que Osamu sabe que no le va a echar nada en cara si lo mira con un poco de descaro, así que se aprovecha y no le quita ojo de encima.

Desde allí ve cómo sostiene el _onigiri_ en sus manos. Siempre suele pedir los mismos, aunque a veces Osamu se atreve a hacerle alguna sugerencia que el joven agradece con entusiasmo. Le gusta mirarlo comer mientras consulta su móvil, su portátil o lee un libro a la vuelta del trabajo, tomándoselo con calma, como si fuese el mejor momento del día. Tiene las manos grandes, los dedos largos. Dientes que se clavan en el arroz deshaciendo aquello que ha preparado con tanto esmero, pero pasando a formar parte de él. Osamu no se pierde detalle de cada movimiento: con la boca llena, los carrillos se le alzan al masticar, alentando a sus ojos a cerrarse del todo para disfrutarlo mejor, sin distracciones. La mandíbula se le marca, así como los tendones del cuello, y cuando traga, casi puede ver la comida bajar por su esófago al compás de su nuez de Adán. 

Es una extraña conexión, casi física, la que le hace pensar que de algún modo se están uniendo.

Akaashi, tan pulcro y correcto, toma una servilleta para limpiar alguno de los granos que se le han quedado en la comisura de los labios, y el proceso vuelve a empezar.

Por suerte, Osamu está acostumbrado a hacer _onigiris_ casi de forma automática, porque de ningún modo podría ser capaz de apartar la mirada de allí.

Los labios de Akaashi se cierran sobre la bola de arroz, se curvan hacia afuera, se ven más carnosos y brillantes. Ha cerrado los ojos brevemente mientras lo hace.

Osamu se pregunta si se vería exactamente igual con su polla en la boca.

Siente entre las piernas la primera advertencia.

_Ah._

Su curiosidad le impide apartar la vista, esperando algo que le vuelva a hacer reaccionar de esa manera. Es peligroso. Está en su trabajo, de cara al público. Debería dejar de mirar e imaginar, pero el mostrador que tiene delante le ampara de cintura para abajo. Nadie debería enterarse si se excita al observar a Akaashi comer.

Porque lo más llamativo de todo es que cree que le genera mayor placer verle consumir con deleite lo que ha preparado para él, que la perspectiva de tener sexo.

No se da cuenta de la cantidad de fantasías en las que se ha perdido, hasta que ve a Akaashi recoger sus cosas para irse y repara en la montaña de _onigiris_ perfectamente colocados que ni recuerda haber hecho.

Osamu no puede acudir a la mesa para despedirse sin quedar en evidencia, así que hace un gesto con la mano para que sea Akaashi quien se acerque.

Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, esas mismas que ha visto adquiriendo color conforme se llenaba el estómago con una buena comida y por las veces que le ha pillado mirándolo. Tal y como Osamu ha supuesto, no le dice nada al respecto cuando lo tiene delante. Tan solo sonríe, modesto.

Akaashi es muy atractivo. Alto y fuerte, aunque de constitución esbelta. Va siempre bien aseado, afeitado y con las uñas cortas y limpias. Cuando lo ha tenido cerca ha notado un perfume con notas de cedro, madera e incienso, moderno y a la vez un poco clásico, como su forma de vestir, elegante y actual. Lo único que puede parecer descuidado es su cabello, más largo y menos ondulado que cuando lo conoció, pero está seguro de que lo lleva así a propósito como parte del aire bohemio que le rodea, con sus gafas de pasta y sus libros de literatura para gente inteligente. El novio que toda madre desearía como yerno.

Osamu está duro solo por imaginar hacerle perder toda esa compostura y verle comer como un cerdo. Quizás incluso luego —cuando ya se haya comido todo lo que ha hecho expresamente para él, con todo su amor y cariño—, meterle la polla en la boca y que se la chupe, hasta que lo más privado y preciado que le podría ofrecer también se mezcle en su estómago, integrándose en su organismo.

—¿Myaa-sam?

Osamu se sacude los pensamientos, vuelve a la realidad y también sonríe.

Akaashi lleva su cartera para pagar, pero Osamu interpone su mano antes de que saque la tarjeta de crédito. Sus miradas chocan al igual que la punta de sus dedos, y la electricidad que nace de ellos lo recorre de arriba abajo.

_Te quiero._

Es lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, y tiene que reírse por ello.

Con las mejillas encendidas, Akaashi aún sigue esperando una explicación al por qué le ha mandado llamar al mostrador, cuando podía haberle cobrado alguno de los camareros. Los dedos de Osamu se trasladan junto a su boca, donde un grano de arroz ha desafiado a la purga. Nota a Akaashi tensarse un poco justo antes de que lo roce, para luego ceder en cuanto hacen contacto. En lugar de apartarlo, Osamu arrastra el grano con su pulgar hasta la comisura de sus labios. No tiene que decir nada, Akaashi obedece y lo recibe sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Su lengua toca el dedo de Osamu por accidente y el latigazo en su entrepierna regresa, recordándole a Osamu por qué está detrás de una barra.

_Oh, cómo desearía introducir el dedo en esa boca y sentir sus dientes sobre él._

—Aún me quedan algunas horas para acabar, pero ¿haces algo esta noche?

-.-

Es justo por eso que Osamu termina corriéndose antes de tiempo.

Akaashi le había rozado con los dientes, y cuando fue a disculparse lo único que encontró fue que aquello había excitado aún más a Osamu, que lo animó a repetirlo con más insistencia.

_Más fuerte._

Los dedos enterrados en sus cabellos azabache lo incitaron a continuar hasta que el temblor los sacudió a ambos demasiado rápido.

Akaashi alza la vista. Se muestra avergonzado porque ha terminado sin necesidad de tocarse, y Osamu puede identificar lo que significa esa mirada porque ya la conoce. Presionaba tan fuerte con sus dientes que ha debido notar con mayor claridad cada oleada.

Vio en Rintarō ese mismo miedo por el placer en lo prohibido y eso le permite reaccionar para impedir que Keiji también se aleje. Así que Osamu lo consuela cargando él con la culpa para minimizar la de Akaashi. No quiere asustarlo, solo quiere que se quede.

—Lo siento. Siento no haber aguantado un poco más o haberte avisado —miente. Sabe que Akaashi ha podido anticiparlo, y que tragarlo le ha resultado tan erótico o más que todo lo demás.

Busca con el dedo limpiar sus labios, más por la cercanía y el confort que representa el gesto que porque haya nada que limpiar pues Akaashi, glotón hasta para eso, no ha desperdiciado ni una sola gota. Inicia el contacto con tiento, evitando asustarle, pretendiendo que se acerque y se sienta confiado como un animalillo callejero. Los dedos descansan en la mejilla y el pulgar sobre su boca, esperando a que se rinda cuando se sienta seguro. Los ojos de Akaashi aún dudan, confusos. Introduce el pulgar dentro y Keiji jadea, le incita a continuar acariciando su lengua y Akaashi termina por cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. La otra mano de Miya se cierra entre las piernas de Keiji, que no se queja al ser tocado a pesar de la sobreestimulación, y en cuanto consigue endurecerlo de nuevo, es Osamu quien se arrodilla para metérselo en la boca.

El segundo orgasmo sacude a Akaashi dejándolo sin barreras, con su interior desnudo al quedar en evidencia que es igual que Osamu, otro pervertido. Por un momento cree que se ha desmayado, la saliva le chorrea por la barbilla después de casi meterle el puño entero en la boca y correrse con la marca de los dientes de Osamu en la polla. Pero eso es lo que Miya busca. Quiere que sepa que no hay nada malo en eso extraño que acaba de sentir.

* * *

La primera vez que lo sintió no tendría más de ocho años. Fue un episodio que mantuvo oculto, incluso olvidado, hasta que salió a la luz en su adolescencia, a raíz de una visita al psicólogo para tratar su desorden alimenticio.

Desde siempre, la comida fue una fuente de placer para Osamu. Ya en el vientre de su madre tuvo que luchar por el alimento que debía compartir con su hermano, y una vez nacido tuvo que desarrollar nuevos mecanismos que se lo garantizaran, convirtiéndose en una recompensa. Pronto descubrió que si lloraba, su madre lo tomaría en brazos y le daría de su leche, consiguiendo no solo comida que le llenara el estómago, sino cariño, calor y consuelo. Él era el gemelo perezoso, rollizo y llorón, siempre pegado a las faldas de su madre, como haciendo guardia para que Atsumu no le arrebatara su sitio.

No obstante, aquello nunca pareció suponer una amenaza para Atsumu, que creció activo y despierto, arrastrándolo consigo a sus locuras.

En una de esas locuras Atsumu trepó a un árbol. Osamu no pudo alcanzarlo antes de que lo hiciera, corriendo con un _onigiri_ en la mano, los carrillos llenos y las comisuras de los labios manchadas de salsa de soja y granos de arroz. Cuando llegó hasta él, Atsumu ya se había caído.

Estaba llorando, y Osamu no sabía bien si se debía al dolor o al miedo. Seguramente hubiera más de lo segundo, ya que Atsumu no paraba de decir entre sollozos “Mamá me va a matar” mientras señalaba sus rodillas ensangrentadas, que sobresalían a través del pantalón roto (ese que era idéntico al que también llevaba Osamu, y que su madre les había comprado tan solo unos días atrás).

Se acercó para ver mejor las heridas, centrándose primero en la de la rodilla izquierda. Seguía masticando a la par que observaba la suciedad que la cubría; una capa de tierra, pequeñas piedrecitas y alguna que otra hoja, que en su mayoría se fueron en cuanto les sopló. Lo que permaneció, trató de apartarlo con su dedo. Atsumu seguía llorando y el contacto le hizo quejarse y arrugar su carita.

Recordó cuando alguna vez se había hecho daño. Su madre le cantaba alguna cancioncilla sobre sanar las heridas mientras depositaba un beso en el lugar que se había golpeado; cubría de saliva ese pequeño rasguño para que no sangrara o succionaba el veneno de aquella avispa que le picó en el dedo.

No hubo otra intención que la de consolar a su hermano y limpiar la herida, cuando primero llevó sus labios hasta ella y después usó su lengua para lamerla.

El sentimiento de culpa fue terrible al ver el gesto horrorizado de Atsumu. Tan solo había pretendido que se sintiera mejor, y lo que había provocado con su atrevimiento había sido todo lo contrario. Jamás se le olvidaría la repugnancia con la que Atsumu lo miró y salió corriendo de vuelta a casa, a pesar de las rodillas doloridas, temiendo más al monstruo de su hermano que a la represalia de su madre por los pantalones destrozados. Ninguno de los dos dio explicación del por qué Atsumu vomitó nada más poner un pie en la puerta.

-.-

Aquel suceso quedó en el olvido hasta la aparición de Hinata Shoyo años más tarde, quien le permitió dar forma a su fantasía, siendo capaz de canalizar su deseo por la comida en una persona. Osamu era a veces un poco tosco, por lo que expresar su sentir a través de la comida le facilitaba mucho las cosas. La metáfora acerca de comer arroz aplicada a una persona hizo que Atsumu lo mirara como si fuera un perturbado. Ver de nuevo la repulsión en el rostro de su hermano desencadenó el recuerdo de aquel extraño sabor, mezcla de sangre, arroz y soja, y el cómo se le quedó marcado en el paladar hasta que su mente lo pudo olvidar.

-.-

A raíz de aquel encuentro a los dieciséis años _,_ Osamu _despertó_. Buscó con quien compartir su verdadero yo, pero aunque nadie estuvo realmente a la altura hasta que apareció Akaashi, haber encontrado a Rin fue una gran suerte. Su salvación.

Suna Rintarō no se parecía en nada a las mojigatas del club de fans que se escandalizaban por todo. Era un muchacho extraño con intereses también extraños. Siempre con su teléfono en la mano, lo mismo veía videos de gatos o caídas y bromas graciosas, que _hentai_ con tentáculos o videos _gore_.

Que Atsumu solo tuviera en la cabeza voleibol le había granjeado a Osamu muchas oportunidades de ser sexualmente muy activo, teniendo un montón de admiradoras a la vez que su gemelo no tenía el menor interés en beneficiarse de ello. Aunque la mayoría de las veces no eran más que polvos sin nombre echados en el vestuario o detrás del gimnasio a la salida de clases, Suna fue el que más tiempo le duró.

Un día, sentado a su lado esperando a que comenzara el entrenamiento, Miya se asomó a curiosear cuando vio la reacción de Rin al video que se reproducía en ese momento. Era uno de esos retos al estilo _Crónicas carnívoras_ que proliferaban en _YouTube_ donde alguna gente se grababa comiendo toneladas de comida.

—¿Crees que serías capaz de algo así? —le desafió Suna, al notar a Miya mirar apoyado con la barbilla en su hombro.

Osamu no lo dudaba. Lo que le parecía curioso era que hubiese gente interesada en ver ese tipo de cosas. Y aunque él estaba más interesado en estar del lado del que comía, todo aquel tema se introdujo en su mente, como una pequeña larva que se abre paso creciendo dentro de la manzana. ¿Acaso a Suna le iba ese rollo?

—Pues claro.

—¿Apostamos?

Se corrió la voz, y lo que iba a ser una cosa entre los chicos de su clase y los del equipo se les terminó yendo un poco de las manos, extendiéndose de boca en boca entre escuelas y equipos conocidos. Suna colgó un _teaser_ en internet días antes de grabar el video para generar expectación. En aquel adelanto mostraba a Osamu junto a todo lo que debía comer expuesto en una mesa, y la gente comenzó a hacer sus apuestas.

Con lo que ganaron, Suna se compró el nuevo _Iphone_. Por supuesto, apostó por Osamu.

Consideraron la idea de crearse un canal y hacerse de oro con las habilidades de Miya, pero en cuanto la hazaña llegó a oídos de Kita —y, por consiguiente, del entrenador Kurosu también—, les cayó tal bronca que se les quitaron todas las ganas de publicar nada más. Eran deportistas, algunos de ellos incluso con aspiraciones profesionales, y la alimentación no era un asunto a tomar a la ligera.

Pero que no publicaran los videos no significaba que no siguieran grabándolos en privado.

Fue por aquel entonces cuando empezaron su relación a raíz de un desliz, pues les era difícil contener la excitación durante ese tipo de prácticas. Aquel primer y único video fue eliminado de internet, no obstante, recibieron algunos comentarios con propuestas bastante turbias que les llevaron a descubrir todo un submundo relacionado con el tema.

Suna siempre había sido peculiar y con Osamu pudo quitarse del todo la máscara que ocultaba esa parte de él. Formaban un buen equipo. Rintarō tenía tendencias _voyeuristas_ que gustaba satisfacer grabando videos, además de predilección por las curvas. Eso, trasladado a la intimidad con alguien como Osamu, desembocó en una curiosa simbiosis en la que ambos llevaban a cabo sus fantasías filmándose utilizando comida durante el sexo o, directamente, a grabando a Osamu ingiriendo grandes cantidades de comida que, como consecuencia, también terminaba en sexo.

Medio o fin, lo mismo daba, lo cierto era que para Osamu comida y sexo estaban estrechamente relacionados y tenía todo el sentido del mundo que ambas fuentes de placer se fusionaran.

Fueron tiempos felices, así lo recuerda Miya años después, en los que consiguió reunir todas sus necesidades en Suna. Teniéndolo a él ya no necesitaba descargar su frustración por no poder comer follando con quien se le cruzara en su camino, mientras aprovechaba la popularidad y el nulo interés de Atsumu. Habían encontrado un extraño pero funcional equilibrio.

Siguieron juntos incluso después de terminar la Preparatoria, a pesar de estar separados por seguir diferentes caminos profesionales. En aquel punto su relación ya había pasado la etapa de efervescencia adolescente y el no poder verse en persona no constituía un gran problema. En especial por la inusual dinámica que habían adoptado en la que el sexo parecía haber pasado a un segundo plano.

Con el tiempo, Osamu cada vez fue necesitando más, hasta que rozar los límites con Rintarō terminó alejándolo de él, sumiéndolo en una profunda frustración. Una vez hallada la manera de obtener el placer supremo, no poder lograrlo porque le fallara una de las variables daba como resultado experiencias insulsas y muy decepcionantes. Resignado, nunca pensó que tras espantar a Rin encontraría otra persona que encajara tan bien con lo que necesitaba, pues al fin y al cabo, no era más que un bicho raro.

* * *

Akaashi es perfecto. Aún temeroso y maleable, encaja dentro de todo lo que Osamu necesita como el cómplice perfecto que nunca llegó a tener. Tiene buenas aptitudes, tan solo debe ser reconducido hacia el buen camino, convencerle de que es igual a él y nadie más será capaz de comprender sus peculiares impulsos.

Que no hay nada malo en eso que siente.

_Todos se equivocan. No todos encontramos el placer en las mismas cosas. Solo somos diferentes._

Siempre hambriento y sumiso, Osamu no tarda en encontrar una manera de que Keiji se quede a su lado. La fijación oral de Akaashi juega a su favor a la hora de llevar a cabo lo que pretende. Toda actividad que rodee esa zona le produce excitación, ya sea comer o morder y, por supuesto, una clara predilección por el sexo oral y la ingesta de fluidos.

Lo vivió con Suna, a quien le gustaba que Osamu engordara y lo convirtió en uno de sus nuevos fetiches filmando cada cambio de su cuerpo, pero con él nunca pudo explorar ese ámbito debido a su profesión. Ser deportista exigía una buena forma física y una alimentación estricta y equilibrada.

Por suerte, tanto él como Akaashi están exentos de esas limitaciones, pudiendo dar rienda suelta a sus instintos.

* * *

Tal vez no fuera el primero en notarlo, pero sí que es Bokuto el primero en hacer un comentario al respecto una noche que quedan para cenar cuando los Black Jackals están en la ciudad.

—Así que estais juntos —comenta Bokuto.

Akaashi enrojece y Osamu no sabe qué decir. La mirada cautelosa de Atsumu le lleva poniendo nervioso desde que entraron en el restaurante y se desveló que Keiji era su acompañante.

Estar juntos… Suena demasiado formal para lo que hacen. Apenas tienen vida en común fuera de esa extraña dinámica que los une, más parecida a la de un amo y su sumiso que la de una pareja. No obstante, el rubor de Akaashi y la manera en que lo mira de reojo le hace pensar que espera ese compromiso por su parte. Quizás no le corresponda a él establecer la índole de su relación, pero…

—Sí, lo estamos —admite Miya.

Los dedos de Akaashi buscan los suyos y se entrelazan sobre la mesa a la vista de todos. Sonríe con las mejillas sonrosadas y lo hace aún más en cuanto les traen la comida. Se nota claramente que a cada lado de la mesa hay dos mundos distintos. Aún no entiende cómo su hermano es capaz de llenarse el estómago a base de carne a la plancha y ensalada.

—¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? —pregunta Akaashi.

—Dicen que el amor engorda, ¿no? —dice Bokuto, soltando una carcajada—. ¡Entonces debes estar muy enamorado! —Akaashi lo mira con el ceño fruncido y Bokuto recibe un puntapié de Hinata, aunque trata de disimularlo inútilmente. Bokuto es así de espontáneo y lo que ha dicho no es ninguna mentira, pero todos se le están echando encima—. ¡No lo digo en plan mal! Es que… teniendo un novio tan buen cocinero como Myaa-sam, ¿quién no engordaría? ¡Lo difícil sería no hacerlo!

Akaashi se justifica defendiendo a Osamu, Hinata disculpa a Bokuto, Sakusa come en silencio y Atsumu está demasiado callado. Bokuto intenta salvar el culo pero la caga aún más.

Y desde fuera, Osamu también observa.

Akaashi termina riendo. El alcohol de la cerveza relajando el ambiente y la buena comida hacen que se le suban los colores aun más y comience a sudar, tirando de vez en cuando del cuello de su jersey para que le entre el aire. Osamu le sopla justo ahí donde acaba de dejar la piel sudorosa a la vista, encima de la clavícula, y le rodea inesperadamente los hombros con su brazo en un acto posesivo. Akaashi no se da cuenta y solo sigue comiendo, riendo y bebiendo, recostado en los brazos de su recién estrenado novio.

Atsumu sigue con la mirada atenta y Osamu espera que no haya visto las marcas de mordiscos asomando en la base del cuello de Keiji.

Es otra manera de marcar territorio que delante de Bokuto se hace más imperiosa.

Keiji pesa al menos diez kilos más que desde la última vez que lo vieron. Por mucho que lo justifique con haber dejado el deporte y tener un trabajo sedentario el comentario de Bokuto no había estado para nada desubicado, pues llevaba toda la razón.

Está hermoso. Su creación. Esa que nadie más que él sería capaz de apreciar. Ellos, los demás, solo lo ven con repugnancia, pero él puede sacar todo su potencial y elevarlo a un estado superior.

Cuando vuelven a casa lo celebran por todo lo alto. Las porciones de sushi repartidas por sus cuerpos son solo el inicio del juego.

* * *

A Akaashi le encanta morder y Osamu se lo permite. A ambos les gusta sentir la presión de los dientes en su carne e incluso a veces el sabor de la sangre. A veces _juegan_ a _Caperucita y el Lobo Feroz_ y resulta curioso que el papel de la abuelita sea tan codiciado.

¿Quién en sus cabales desearía ser devorado?

Otras, es _Hansel y Gretel_ el cuento que representan. Y Osamu se da cuenta de por qué siempre esos cuentos le causaron fascinación. Tiene la suerte de tener el mejor novio del mundo, pues le permite dar rienda suelta a su fantasía: la idea de engordar a alguien para ser comido es sublime.

Pero aunque Akaashi se presta, no es el único que acaba con mordeduras. A Osamu no le importa ocupar ambos lugares; morder y ser mordido le excita por igual, rarezas que atribuye a aquel suceso de su infancia. Si se esfuerza, es capaz de sentir de nuevo en su boca el sabor de la sangre de Atsumu mezclado con el de aquel arroz remojado en soja. Un cóctel explosivo y brutal, que lejos de asustarle como aquella primera vez, le remueve cosas, deseos ocultos y oscuros que le nublan la razón. La idea, solo la fugaz idea que le cruza por la mente, hace que se corra salvajemente con los dientes clavados en el muslo de Akaashi. La sangre caliente le llena la boca y el semen de Keiji le golpea en la cara por sorpresa.

Osamu sonríe. Es otro puto enfermo al igual que él. Almas gemelas.

* * *

No puede dormir. Alarga el brazo hasta la mesita auxiliar, donde coge una botella de agua y un par de analgésicos y se los traga de golpe. Sabe que el insomnio no es tanto por el dolor como por el cargo de conciencia y, por qué no, un poco también el miedo.

Entiende que Rintarō se fuera, aunque con él no llegaran a más que juegos de niños si lo compara con Akaashi.

Entiende que se fuera porque le _gustó_.

Osamu se encuentra con que, en determinados momentos, le es difícil controlarse, y no tendría miedo de dejarse llevar si la persona a su lado pudiera pararle los pies, pero Akaashi no es así.

Akaashi siempre le dejará probar algo más allá, más peligroso. Osamu está cubierto de mordeduras hasta el punto de necesitar analgésicos, mientras que Keiji no solo ha necesitado medicación, sino también puntos de sutura porque él mismo también es incapaz de parar.

Osamu cierra los ojos y piensa en cómo se sentiría si cerrara del todo los dientes y le arrancara ese trozo de carne. ¿Su novio se seguiría corriendo de placer al saber que parte de él serviría para alimentarlo? No puede dejar de verlo como lo máximo a lo que se puede aspirar. El cúlmen del amor. ¿Acaso cuando algo muere su fin ideal no es pasar a formar parte del ciclo de nuevo? La descomposición, la muerte, lo malo, lo que se rechaza, puede tener un valioso destino así como gracias al abono las plantas crecen más sanas y fuertes.

Observa la silueta de Akaashi a su lado, recortada en la penumbra. Nada se parece a aquel chico tímido que comenzó a frecuentar su restaurante, buscando acercarse a él y llamando su atención. Su cintura ha desaparecido, sus piernas y brazos gruesos tienen vendajes y su espalda está cubierta de apósitos.

Es suyo, su creación. ¡Lo ama tanto! ¡Qué suerte ha tenido de que se haya cruzado en su camino! Está atado a él, nadie querrá mirarlo nunca más.

_Es mío, mío, mío._

La noche anterior le había esperado al cierre de Onigiri Miya. Trabajaba en su ordenador mientras Osamu y sus empleados recogían y limpiaban todo.

Una vez a solas, no pudieron dejar pasar las sobras.

El arroz es una materia prima delicada que fácilmente se echa a perder, por eso Miya debe preparar sus _onigiri_ a diario. Solo se puede permitir ofrecer lo mejor, a la altura de sus clientes y del arroz de Kita-san. Tiene una aproximación de la cantidad que debe hacer cada día de manera que se desperdicie lo menos posible. Pero no es una ciencia exacta. Por ello, a menudo se encuentra con algunas sobras al final de la jornada que no son aptas para ponerlas a la venta al día siguiente y que, dependiendo de la cantidad, suele repartir entre sus empleados o se guarda para consumo propio.

Por alguna razón, aquella noche habían sobrado demasiados.

Y terminaron el festín follando sobre el mostrador.

Mientras lo hacían, los cuchillos descansan en su base de madera junto a ellos, al alcance de su mano. Son profesionales, de los que cortan casi como un bisturí.

_Akaashi tiene carne de sobra, si le cortarse un trozo no comprometería a su salud._

* * *

Nunca ha tenido intención de hacer daño ni que fuera algo no consensuado.

Le viene a la mente la visita al psicólogo en su juventud. En ella salió a la luz el placer que sintió al lamer la herida de Atsumu, pero lo mal que le hizo sentir su rechazo, motivo por el cual aquello quedó enterrado, aunque sin procesar, requiriendo unos recursos de los que no se daba cuenta y siendo alimentado de manera inconsciente para terminar expresándose de la única forma en que le era éticamente posible.

Siempre le había gustado comer, por tanto, jugar al voleibol con Atsumu era un trato justo, ya que le permitía comer más al poder quemar calorías. En la actualidad, aunque con algunos kilos más, aún puede presumir de los favores de su buena genética y metabolismo a pesar de sus excesos. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces, en un ámbito deportivo del nivel en el que estaban, su situación le comenzaba a hacer sentir mal.

 _No debería comer tanto. Seré el lastre del equipo_.

Pero el deseo escapaba a su control, así como la culpa cuando se pasaba el efecto del atracón.

Terminó necesitando terapia.

La comida era el tabú del siglo XXI donde antes lo había sido el sexo. Osamu podía aprovecharse de su atractivo y acostarse con quien quisiera, que nadie se lo echaría en cara, al contrario, incluso sería visto por muchos como un héroe. En cambio, no podía comer lo que quisiera y del modo en que quisiera. La sociedad actual imponía sus cánones estrictos en un bombardeo constante. No tenía más que echar un ojo a las redes sociales, la comida _healthy_ , los _runners_ , el _fitness_ , el culto al cuerpo y a lo saludable que, por otro lado, implicaba una necesaria laxitud en otros ámbitos a modo de compensación. No había más que echar un vistazo a internet para darse cuenta de que allí se podía encontrar de todo y para todos los gustos, como bien descubrieron siguiendo la pista de aquellos mensajes que les dejaron en el video de _YouTube_.

 _Quid pro quo_.

* * *

Lo que siente ahora es muy distinto.

La idea de engordar a Akaashi se transforma ahora que ya es dueño de su cuerpo y de su voluntad. La fantasía de su infancia regresa con fuerza y da sentido a esos pensamientos arrebatados sobre los que apenas tiene control.

La sangre mezclada con el arroz en su boca es muy vívida. La cara aterrorizada de Atsumu.

Recuerda soñar con comerse a Atsumu porque, al ser gemelos, es una manera indirecta de comerse a sí mismo, y considerarse el dueño del cuerpo de Akaashi le produce un sentimiento similar.

No lo ve como algo malo, no hay mala intención. Lo quiere tanto que solo desea lo mejor para él. Elevarlo a un nivel superior.

Por eso, cuando mientras se besan siente la hoja de uno de sus cuchillos clavarse en su abdomen, no puede reprochárselo, pese a no habérselo esperado.

Hay amor en la mirada de Akaashi cuando Osamu cierra los ojos cayendo inconsciente en sus brazos. Es extraño pero se siente realizado. Solo piensa que a qué lugar mejor podría ir que fundirse con el amor de su vida.

Aunque le gustaría despedirse diciéndole que lo ama, prefiere gastar sus últimas energías en asegurarse que Akaashi hará lo correcto.

—Bon appétit.

Keiji asiente para que se quede tranquilo y pueda ir en paz sabiendo que cumplirá su deseo.

Porque Akaashi Keiji siempre fue educado. Muy educado.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Confieso ser una profana en el tema y espero no haberla cagado mucho. Hay kinks que nunca entenderé y entre ellos están los que trato en esta historia. Es muy probable que haya mezclado cosas que no tengan sentido, pero en mi cabeza sí lo tenían y funcionaban XD y más aún si se trataba de esta pareja.  
> En los borradores de la historia, aparecían intercaladas intervenciones de la investigación policial, en un formato tipo “entrevista con el testigo/bloque de texto de la historia”. Terminé eliminándolos porque creo que entorpecía la lectura además de predisponer a quien lee dándole demasiadas pistas. Digo esto porque quizás los suba como un anexo, pero no porque realmente aporten mucho más que ver el comportamiento extraño de Akaashi desde los ojos de quienes le rodean. Alguna vez leí que Akaashi se comportaba como un psicópata y me hizo gracia, la verdad, así que supongo que ese fue el germen del fic jeje.  
> Por cierto, Akaashi apostó por Osamu en el reto de YouTube.  
> Espero que os haya gustado y no os haya traumatizado mucho.  
> Comentarios, votos, kudos… son gratis y me hacen feliz.  
> Besitos  
> Ak


End file.
